Our Wild Times
by Daizels
Summary: My take on what Leo and Piper did in the Wilderness school, based on true experiences, this is a platonic fic, dedicated to all the victims of these stories, and of course the people who created them, also to my dear " Twin Sister" Line (Lin- ay) and my partner in crime Hoola, (a.k.a Laura)who did the things in italic with me. Thanks bud. T for minor swearing.


**Our Wild Times:**

**Based on true experiences, from my grandfather, mine, my brother and father's days in the hostel, events in this fanfiction are purely stupid and should not be repeated.**

**A series of Piper and Leo's wrongdoings at the Wilderness school, includin_g_, _pranking, bunking, noise making, illegal picnicking_, slippy sliding, pillow fighting, late night swimming, _spooking, forced jogging, mountain biking_, donkey pranking, accidental vandalisming, car pranking, ride hitching, _mattress skiing, stair sliding, stuffed animal decapitationing, pudding sliding, imaginary baby catching, detention sitting, dancing_, march song writing, cookie thieving, bug jacking and closet sleeping. (not in sequence)**

**WILDERNESS SCHOOL CLOCK TIMES:**

**05:30-WAKE UP.**

**06:05-BATH TIME DONE**

**06:10-INSPECTION**

**06:20-SILENT TIME**

**06:30-BREAKFAST**

**07:05-DOORS CLOSE**

**13:45-LUNCH**

**14:05-SUPERVISED STUDY**

**15:00-SUPERVISED STUDY OVER**

**15:00-17:00**

**OTHER SPORT, ACADEMICAL OR CULTURAL ACTIVITIES**

**17:25-DINNER**

**17:45-REFLECTION**

**18:30- SUPERVISED STUDY**

**20:00-BREAK**

**20:15-SUPERVISED STUDY**

**21:15-SUPERVISED STUDY OVER**

**21:50-SILENT TIME**

**22:00-LIGHTS OUT.**

**ALL FRESHMAN ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE CALLING OF CLOCKTIMES, TABLE CLEARING, STUDY HALL CLEANING AND TELEPHONE ANSWERING.**

**FRESHMAN ARE ONLY ALLOWED IN THEIR SENIOR'S HALLWAY AND THEIRS, PASSING THROUGH ANOTHER HALLWAY IS DONE ON OWN RISK.**

**EACH SENIOR IS ASSIGNED A FRESHMAN TO "LOOK AFTER".**

**EACH FRESHMAN IS ASSIGNED A NICKNAME AND CAN ONLY BE CALLED BY THAT NAME.**

**FRESHMAN ARE NOT ABOVE PUNISHMENT.**

**SENIORS WILL WALK ALL FRESHMAN THROUGH THE RULES AND EXPECTANCIES.**

**WEEK 1:**

**ACCIDENTAL VANDALISMING:**

**LEO:**

Leo was determined to break as many things as he could at this school, but he wasn't expecting _this _to happen, see it happened when it was break, only he and one of the other girls stayed behind. This girl was always sitting in the back, keeping her head down. Her hair was choppy and braided and she seemed to dress intentionally downgraded, but Leo accidentally knocked into her the previous week-what with the looking down and everything- and he noticed her eyes, they kept changing colour, like a kaleidoscope. He also noticed just how beautiful she was. He was tired of studying and was irritated by the freaky teacher that was supervising. This short coach, they called,"Coach Hedge". The Coach's table was on a small wooden platform right next to the doors at the end of the study hall, and suddenly he had a very stupid idea, he went to the desk and climbed on it,picking up a ruler,"Miss, in the back!" He called. The girl looked up and rolled her eyes at him.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Cupcake! I have a bat!" He said pretending to hit a home run with his ruler.

"Sorry Coach!" She said, and gave away a small smile.

"Well I expect from you, two hundred push-ups, seven hundred situps and-" That was when he slipped on a ruler and he and the whole table went crashing down, breaking the floorboards underneath.

"HELP!" He called and the girl came running over.

"How the feathers did you get me into this?" The girl asked as they carefully put the table back on the platform. They had placed the wood tightly in sequence so it would hold the weight of the table for a moment.

"I'd tell you, but I still don't know your name yet." He said smoothly.

"Piper, Piper McLean."

"Leo Valdez, pleasure." He said bowing.

"They're coming!" Piper said suddenly.

"Damn! Get to your seat quickly!" He said scrambling to his seat.

Twenty seconds and the bell will ring, the coach hasn't stepped onto the platform yet and he could get away clean.

Ten seconds

Five seconds

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Thank feathers!" He said unconsciously mocking Piper. He met her at the exit, but then the feathers hit the fan, cause coach Hedge hopped onto his desk and the planks gave way.

Leo cursed silently.

"VALDEZ! MCLEAN!" He heard him shout.

"Next time." He told her.

"You two did this! You two were the only ones here!" The coach shouted.

"Got any proof?" Piper asked casually.

"Well- er- no." He stumbled.

"Then it wasn't us." Leo said.

"But how else?"

"Coach how'd you get onto the platform?" Piper asked.

"I... I jumped onto the table." He admitted, lying back in the debris.

"There you have it! Now if that's all..." Leo said gesturing to the door.

"Just go."

"See you tomorrow Coach!" Piper called as they exited.

"Close one!" Leo whispered.

"Damn right." Piper laughed.

"Partners in crime?" He asked extending his hand.

"Well, why the feathers not?" She said shaking it.

That night Leo lay in his bed ignoring the snoring of his roommate, a guy nicknamed Nougat, thinking of his new ally and all the possibilities. Maybe this school wouldn't be as bad as he had thought.

**Sorry about the feathers thing, but I wanted to give them a catch frase to forget after Hera's swap. I know their friendship might be a bit sudden, but otherwise all my planning is down the drain.**

**R&R please?**

**Thanks to Grampa Vasie and his friends and dear old Mr. Hoppy**


End file.
